Hiei vs the lawn chair
by Le Random Lady-Person
Summary: Hiei has some trouble trying to set up a lawn chair...


Hiei vs. the lawn chair

(-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

(-)

It was a beautiful sunny day at Kurama's house, and he and Hiei were hanging around in the backyard.

Literally.

Both of them were suspended from a tree by a garden hose and lawn chair.

"This is all your fault!" Kurama growled. Hiei merely 'hned' and began to chew on the hose again.

-Flashback to this morning-

"Hiei? Will you set up the lawn chairs for me? 'Kaasan needs them for this evening when she has company over."

"Hn, why can't you do it kitsune?"

Kurama sighed and turned to his short of stature friend. "I have to clean up the mess in the kitchen."

Hiei looked around. "What mess?" He said, a little irritated.

Kurama also looked around, and then knocked a bowl of cake mix to the floor. "This mess."

Hiei stared for a moment. 'Kurama is finally starting to lose it...' He looked at the lawn chairs that were leaning against the wall. "Fine, I'll set them up."

Kurama smiled. "Oh thank you Hiei!"

Hiei sweatdropped and walked towards the chairs. 'Yes, Kurama is defiantly losing it.'

Once outside, Hiei began to unfold one of the chairs. 'Four chairs to unfold, this is pitifully easy.'

Everything was going fine...but then one of the chairs refused to stay open.

Hiei growled. 'Damn chair!' He pried it open, intent on getting it to stay that way.

The chair had other plans, though. It snapped close yet again, this time catching Hiei's hand in the process.

"ITAI!" Hiei kicked the chair and with it being still 'attached' to his hand and unable to go anywhere, it swung up and smacked him squarely in the face.

"Shimatta!" Hiei yelled, tugging the chair from his hand. "What do I have to do to make you stay open!"

He stared at the chair, which lie on the ground, half-expecting an answer from it.

Kurama peeked his head out the window. "How's it going?"

Hiei looked at Kurama, then the chair, Kurama, the chair. "Everything is just fine."

Kurama looked skeptical, but disappeared back inside.

Hiei sighed and looked at the chair again. "I HATE you."

The chair did nothing, which is expected of an inanimate object.

Hiei sighed. 'I've got to stop talking to this chair.' He picked it up and once again tried to pry it open and make it stay that way. Success. Or so it seemed...

He looked at the chair, expecting it to snap shut again, but it did no such thing.

"Good, now STAY THAT WAY." Hiei stared at it for a few moments longer, then headed inside.

"So, you finally got the chair to stay open, huh?" Kurama questioned as they stood outside later while Kurama watered the rose bushes.

Hiei stared wide-eyed at Kurama. "You mean to tell me you KNEW about that chair!"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, I did. It was quite funny to watch you struggle with it."

Hiei gritted his teeth. 'That kitsune is going to get it now!'

He lunged at Kurama, knocking him back into the chair.

Kurama gasped and tried to move before it snapped shut on him, but he was too slow and was caught in the chairs evil grasp.

"Hiei!" Kurama used his free arm to swing the hose at Hiei like his rose whip.

Hiei jumped, aiming for the tree branch above him, but a coil of rope wrapped around his foot causing him to miss and fly over the other side of it.

Kurama was about to proclaim his 'victory', but was pulled into the air, chair and all, by Hiei's weight.

Now they were both suspended from the tree, and Hiei was pissed.

"Kurama!" He lunged at him again, cause them to get entangled and making it near impossible to escape.

-Back to the present-

"Shiori will be home any minute! This is bad!" Kurama panicked.

Hiei continued chewing on the hose.

"Don't you even care?"

Hiei grunted, still not looking up from the hose.

Kurama sighed, then his eyes widened. "I heard a car door! Shiori is home!"

More panicking.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori called as she entered the house. "Shuuichi dear? He must be outside."

"She's coming out here!"

Hiei momentarily looked up. "Sorede...?"

Kurama glared at Hiei, then fixed his eyes on the door.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori stepped out onto the patio. She looked around, and then gasped as she saw the two boys hanging from the tree.

"What on earth happened?"

Kurama and Hiei both yelled in unison "IT WAS HIS FAULT!"

(-)

Heh, lawn chairs are evil.


End file.
